vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Reckoning
The Reckoning is the fifth episode of the third season of and the forty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary A SENIOR PRANK NIGHT TO DIE FOR — Despite all that has happened, Caroline is determined to see that Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler all enjoy the traditional Senior Prank Night before the school year begins at Mystic Falls High School. However, when uninvited guests show up, it doesn't take long for the evening to take a deadly turn. Damon convinces Jeremy that he can use his new connection to the other side to help find a way to defeat Klaus. Finally, Klaus deepens his hold on Stefan and uses him for an increasingly violent and dangerous purpose. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Malese Jow as Anna * Sebastian Roché as Mikael * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan Co-Starring * Anna Enger as Dana * Mark Buckland as Chad * Vicki Eng as Nurse Trivia *Antagonists: Niklaus Mikaelson and Rebekah Mikaelson. *Although he has been part of the main cast from the very beginning of the show, this is the first episode ever in which Zach Roerig does a Previously On-voiceover. **It is also the only episode in which he does a Previously on voiceover. *This is the first time Katherine and Damon kiss in Season Three, and the fourth time in the series to date. *Tyler becomes a hybrid and the first successfully-transitioned hybrid sired by Klaus. *Tyler will be the last werewolf seen in the series until The Rager. *We learn that Klaus needs Elena's doppelgänger blood in order to continue to successfully turn more werewolves into hybrids successfully. Damon scares off Klaus before he can take Elena by threatening him with the fact that he knows about Mikael and where he's been entombed. *Klaus and Rebekah meet Matt, Tyler, Bonnie and Caroline in this episode. **Rebekah meets Elena. *Matt becomes a medium in this episode, just like Jeremy became in As I Lay Dying. **However, in the next episode, it is suggested that his medium abilities are limited to just Vicki's spirit. *This is the first episode this season in which Jeremy has the least amount of screen time. *Although Sebastian Roché was credited at the beginning of the episode, his character (Mikael) only appeared at the end of the episode. **Mikael was fully introduced in Smells Like Teen Spirit and his origin was explained in the flashbacks in Ordinary People. *This episode marks the last of the main characters (Matt) dying and being returned to life shortly afterward. *This episode was meant to be the last appearance of Rebekah in the series. However, the popularity of her character contributed to her being upgraded as a major recurring character. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Falls High School **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Falls Hospital *Charlotte, North Carolina **Pickett Mausoleum Body Count * Dana - drained of blood, killed by Stefan * Chad - drained of blood, killed by Stefan. * Tyler Lockwood - broken neck, killed by Klaus (awakened in transition to be a hybrid). Continuity *Matt returns in this episode. He was last seen in The Hybrid. *Mystic Falls High School was last seen in Season Two's The Last Dance. *This is Klaus' first visit to Mystic Falls High School. In The Last Dance, he was in Alaric's body. *Dana was last seen in Season Two's The Descent and The Last Dance. *Vicki was last seen in The Hybrid. *Klaus mentions his unsuccessful sacrifice ritual to Bonnie, which happened in The Sun Also Rises. And in The Hybrid, his plan to make hybrids went horribly wrong. *When Matt refers to the spirits of the one hundred witches whom Bonnie was channeling, she mentions her part in bringing Jeremy back to life, which happened in As I Lay Dying. *Pearl was mentioned by Katherine. She was killed by John Gilbert in Season One's Blood Brothers. *Damon mentions Anna's death (staked by John), which happened in Founder's Day. *Klaus meets Elena and Bonnie for the third time in this episode. He previously met them in Season Two's The Last Dance (in Alaric's body) and The Sun Also Rises. *This is the third episode to have Jeremy and Katherine interacting. The previous two episodes were Masquerade and The Sacrifice. *Mikael was last seen in The End of the Affair. *Katherine (as Elena) stole Elena's necklace from Bonnie, which happened in Disturbing Behavior. *Rebekah mentions the Original Petrova to Elena. **Her name would remain unknown until Bringing Out The Dead, in which it was revealed to be Tatia. Cultural References *Senior Prank: The idea is to do something memorable, that future generations of students will talk about. *When Katherine suggests to Damon that they could stop at a Truck stop for a "bite" it could be a reference to From Dusk till Dawn, a Quentin Tarantino movie from 1996. At a truck stop by the Mexican Border, the employees of the bar are all vampires and drink from the patrons before dawn. * is a reference to boys that are raised by wolves, like Mowgli, from Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book. * : when two individuals interact, there is sexual desire from one or the two, but sexual act is never consummated. *Teenybopper: Teenage girls who wear everything that everybody is wearing, listen to the music that everybody is listening, giggle, gossip and are very superficial. *Petty Little Thing is the name of a song by Fink. *"Tick Tock Goes the Clock" is the name of an episode of Doctor Who. *One Pony Town is an expression meaning very small and boring place. *The Reckoning is also the title of episode 10 of the second season of the TV Series Medium. *In the bathroom stall next to R.I.P. Vicki Donovan there's a writing that says Ziggy Rules which is a reference to 's alter ego Ziggy Stardust. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.89 million viewers in the USA. *This is Kat Graham's favorite episode.See this video at around 4:30 mark Quotes :Bonnie: "Listen to me, I know you wanna help and I know you miss your sister, but what you did was reckless and stupid." :Matt: "I know, Bonnie. I know. But it worked. It was worth it." :Bonnie: "You don’t want to be part of all this, Matt. You’re the only one of us who actually gets to live their life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don’t forget that." ---- :Elena: "Where were you, Damon?" :Damon: "I shouldn't have left. I promise you, I will ''never leave you again."'' ---- :Rebekah: (to Stefan) "You took a beating. My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper." ---- :Klaus: "Attention, seniors! You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." ---- :Klaus: "Fascinating, I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl... Why don't you turn it off?" ---- :Damon: (to Katherine after making out with her) "Thought I’d give it a shot. Truth is, you just don’t do it for me anymore." ---- :Caroline: "Do you think Matt's gonna be okay?" :Tyler: "I’m kissing you and you’re wondering about your ex-boyfriend." ---- :Matt: "Do you realize that just last summer, you and I were lifeguards at the pool?" :Bonnie: "Hmm." :Matt: "And the only two problems I had in my life were that Elena was breaking up with me and I sucked at CPR." :Bonnie: "Everything was so different then." :Matt: "Yeah, I know. Elena's dating a vampire, you’re a witch, my sister’s a ghost, and I’m just a guy who’s wondering how life got so screwed up." ---- :Klaus: "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive." :Bonnie: "That's right. If you wanna blame someone, blame me." :Klaus: "Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And, since you caused the problem, I'm gonna have you find the fix." ---- :Klaus: "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." :(Klaus feeds Tyler his blood) :Klaus: "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake, you' better hurry." :(Klaus snaps Tyler's neck) ---- :Matt: (about Tyler) "He killed him." :Elena: "He's not dead. Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire." :Klaus: "And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. (to Bonnie) Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and whatnot. I'll hold on to Elena for safekeeping." ---- :Bonnie: "I can’t contact the dead, but Jeremy can." ---- :Katherine: "What if I told you there was a way to kill Klaus? And not dagger dead. Dead-dead." :Damon: "I’d say you were desperate and lying. Or drunk. Or a desperate, lying drunk." ---- :Klaus: (to Stefan) "Let’s drink on it. Kill them." ---- :Klaus: (to Stefan) "All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I’ll have to take it." ---- :Katherine: (to Damon) "My advice: If you want to make an omelet you have to break a few legs." ---- :Rebekah: "Why is that doppelgänger bitch wearing my necklace?" ---- :Matt: "You don’t need magic, Bonnie. You just have to be better than I was at CPR." ---- :Stefan: (to Elena) "The more blood I get, the more I want. And if I get so much as near yours, you are dead." ---- :Klaus: (to Stefan) "Come on. Your humanity is killing you!" ---- :Klaus: "You know how much the Original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?" :Rebekah: "One thousand years in the grave, and she’s still screwing with you." ---- :Elena: "Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." :Klaus: "Oh, come on, love. Of course I do." ---- :Stefan: "I've done everything Klaus has asked me to." :Rebekah: "No, you just failed to mention that the doppelgänger's still alive." :Stefan: "Where is Klaus now?" :Rebekah: "With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off." :(Stefan leaps at Rebekah) :Stefan: "Where is she!?" :Rebekah: "You really do love her, don't you?" :(Rebekah hits Stefan with a crowbar) :Rebekah: "Consider me jealous." :(Rebekah stabs him through the chest with the crowbar) ---- :Stefan: (to Elena) "I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that kept me from giving up, from turning it all off." ---- :Rebekah: (to Caroline) "Tick-tock goes the gym clock." ---- :Tyler: "This is going to be an amazing year." ---- :Klaus: "There's my girl." :Elena: "Klaus." :Klaus: "You are supposed to be dead. What are we gonna do about that?" ---- :Caroline: "Uh, do we know you?" :Rebekah: "You're Caroline, Elena's friend, which makes you Tyler, the werewolf." :Caroline: "And who are you?" :Rebekah: "I'm the new girl." ---- :Klaus: "I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah. A word of warning, she can be quite mean." :Rebekah: "Don't be an ass." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= 3.05-6.jpg 3.05-4.jpg 3.05-3.jpg 3.05-2.jpg 3.05-1.jpg the-vampire-diaries-promo-the-reckoning_450x246.png VD305A_0104b.jpg-f3426ea1-t3.jpg|Klaus and Elena Matt drowning himself.png|Matt drowning himself Matt+Vicki-ghostworld.png|Matt & Vicki - "Ghostworld" 0matt-The Reckoning.jpg |-|Screencaps= 305VampireDiaries0120.jpg 305VampireDiaries0123.jpg 305VampireDiaries0128.jpg 305VampireDiaries0132.jpg 305VampireDiaries0134.jpg 305VampireDiaries0135.jpg 305VampireDiaries0137.jpg 305VampireDiaries0140.jpg 305VampireDiaries0141.jpg 305VampireDiaries0143.jpg 305VampireDiaries0144.jpg 305VampireDiaries0145.jpg 305VampireDiaries0146.jpg 305VampireDiaries0149.jpg 305VampireDiaries0150.jpg NKOH (22).jpg NKOH (23).jpg NKOH (24).jpg NKOH (25).jpg NKOH (26).jpg NKOH (27).jpg NKOH (28).jpg 305VampireDiaries0257.jpg 305VampireDiaries0259.jpg 305VampireDiaries0264.jpg 305VampireDiaries0269.jpg 305VampireDiaries0277.jpg 305VampireDiaries0286.jpg 305VampireDiaries0288.jpg 305VampireDiaries0293.jpg 305VampireDiaries0298.jpg 305VampireDiaries0303.jpg NKOH (29).jpg NKOH (30).jpg NKOH (31).jpg 305VampireDiaries0611.jpg 305VampireDiaries0613.jpg 305VampireDiaries0620.jpg 305VampireDiaries0723.jpg 305VampireDiaries0741.jpg 305VampireDiaries0748.jpg 305VampireDiaries0750.jpg 305VampireDiaries0752.jpg 305VampireDiaries0766.jpg 305VampireDiaries0773.jpg 305VampireDiaries1034.jpg 305VampireDiaries1055.jpg 305VampireDiaries1058.jpg NKOH (32).jpg NKOH (33).jpg NKOH (34).jpg NKOH (35).jpg NKOH (36).jpg NKOH (37).jpg NKOH (38).jpg NKOH (39).jpg NKOH (40).jpg NKOH (41).jpg NKOH (42).jpg NKOH (43).jpg NKOH (44).jpg NKOH (45).jpg NKOH (46).jpg NKOH (47).jpg NKOH (48).jpg NKOH (49).jpg NKOH (50).jpg NKOH (51).jpg NKOH (52).jpg NKOH (53).jpg NKOH (54).jpg NKOH (55).jpg NKOH (56).jpg NKOH (57).jpg NKOH (58).jpg NKOH (59).jpg Stefan back at his house.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h45m41s58.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h45m36s8.png|Anna and Jeremy vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h47m27s99.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h49m32s69.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h50m02s113.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h50m55s128.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h52m03s37.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h52m09s98.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h52m12s133.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h52m18s194.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h52m15s167.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h55m29s52.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h54m53s211.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h55m54s50.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h27m01s81.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h27m06s127.png Rebekah-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png|"I'm the new girl." Vampire-Diaries-3x05-The-Reckoning-claire-holt-27335677-2048-1365.jpg klausandelena.png klausandelena2.png rebekah2.png elena22.png katherineandjeremy.png stefan1792.png Screenshot_1984.jpg Screenshot_1985.jpg Screenshot_1990.jpg Screenshot_2003.jpg Screenshot_2004.jpg 0643.jpg 0665.jpg 066623.jpg 0667.jpg 0672.jpg 0677.jpg 0678.jpg 0679.jpg 0682.jpg 0692.jpg 0693.jpg 0695.jpg 0728.jpg Screenshot_2011.jpg Screenshot_2012.jpg Screenshot_2013.jpg Screenshot_2014.jpg Screenshot_2016.jpg Screenshot_2017.jpg Screenshot_2018.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S03E10 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 20.03 -2014.10.06 03.00.52-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S03E10 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 16.37 -2014.10.06 03.01.08-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S03E05 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 22.22 -2014.10.06 03.01.26-.jpg S03E05-DE.jpg|Damon and Elena S03E05-TC.jpg|Tyler and Caroline |-|Behind the Scenes= 2017-01-16_Andi_Behring_Instagram.jpg|©Andi Behring KlausAndBonnie.jpg|Kat Graham, Joseph Morgan References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three